<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by CheekyLittleShipper_14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318734">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14'>CheekyLittleShipper_14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TayNew oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A TayNew oneshot where New keeps on pestering Tay because he likes him but Tay is oblivious about New's feelings. One day, they both get sent to detention and New shows Tay the reason why he's always getting on his nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TayNew oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tay groaned in annoyance as he felt something hit the back of his head, hearing snickers behind him. Tay turns around in his chair to tell New off when a crumpled paper ball was thrown straight at his face. </p><p>"What the hell is your problem?!" Tay shouts, making everyone around the room including their fuming teacher to look at him. </p><p>"Tay Tawan Vihokratana, out! Right now!" </p><p>"But he's the one that started it!" Tay exclaims, pointing a finger at New, making their professor march over to them and hand them both a detention slip. Tay sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes. </p><p>He hates the fact that he's so used to this happening that he just accepts the detention slip handed to him without making a fuss, cursing internally as he feels a kick behind his chair which is probably the one who made him get detention in the first place. He just wants to study in peace but New always pesters him and they end up fighting.</p><p>Later that day, Tay goes down the hall to the detention room after his last class. He goes inside and was quite shocked to see that New was already there when he usually comes in late. Seeing no one else except for the two of them.</p><p>Tay sees him leaning his head back on the chair, eyes closed. When Tay got closer, he noticed that the first three buttons of New's uniform was unbuttoned. Exposing his pale chest. He didn't notice he was staring until New spoke, eyes still closed.</p><p>"Like what you see?" New asks and Tay immediately looks away, not able to prevent the blush forming on his cheeks. Thinking that the angelic face New have doesn't suit him.</p><p>Tay sits at the chair across from New, opening his bag and taking out his book. Wondering where the heck the instructor is. Tay tries to distract himself from New's staring until he can't take it anymore.</p><p>"Can you stop staring at me? Like, mind your own business. I want nothing to do with you. So stop messing around with me." Tay rants and he thought New would stop whatever he's doing but instead, New saunters over to Tay. Sitting on his desk where his books are placed.</p><p>"What if I tell you that I can't stop messing around with you?" </p><p>"W-what are you talking about?" Tay asks and New leans over until his mouth is inches apart from Tay's ear and whispers 'its a secret' before nipping on his earlobe. Sending shivers down Tay's neck.</p><p>Tay was quick to push New away when he hears footsteps getting louder. New just laughs at Tay's reaction but proceeds to go back to his original seat across from Tay as the teacher enters the room.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being late but I have another meeting in 5, I trust you guys to use your time wisely while you're here. I'll be back shortly..." The teacher says and leaves the room, leaving Tay and New by themselves once again. </p><p>"Tell me why you did that..." Tay says, voice low and unsure of what to say. </p><p>"Don't you really understand why I keep pestering you? Are you that oblivious, even after what I just did?" New says, looking at Tay like he has grown two heads. </p><p>Tay just looks at New in confusion, wondering how they managed to talk to each other without having a silly fight like usual. </p><p>"I guess I just have to show you for you to understand." New says as he walks over to the door and locks it then goes towards Tay again. Kneeling when he's directly in front of him. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"You still don't get it? That's fine, you'll get it soon enough." New rubs a hand on Tay's pants, waiting for him to push him away. But when Tay makes no move of resistance, he looks him in the eye and palms Tay through his pants.</p><p>"Still no idea?" New asks, watching Tay's reaction. There was a mix of emotions welling up inside Tay right now, torn between pushing New away or letting him continue whatever it is he's doing. </p><p>Tay regains his composure momentarily and takes a hold of New's hands on him.</p><p>"Are you fucking with me right now?" Tay asks.</p><p>"I mean, we could if you want to..." New replies and Tay was still confused but he was sure of one thing, he's loving what New's making him feel right now. </p><p>Tay pulls on New's hand and ducks down, smashing their lips together. 'Fuck it, I don't care anymore.' Tay thought.</p><p>New moans at Tay's rough kisses, pulling away after a while to continue where he left off as he has been meaning to see Tay's dick again after seeing it once in the men's bathroom.</p><p>New brings down the zipper of Tay's pants and was about to take Tay's cock out of his briefs when Tay stops him. </p><p>"I-I don't think this is a good idea..."</p><p>"Really? This part of you seemed like its enjoying this tho." New emphasizes his statement by sucking Tay through his briefs, feeling his hardening member. </p><p>Tay groans and puts a hand on his mouth, letting New take his hard cock out. New smirks, enjoying how Tay reacts to his touch. Taking the tip of Tay's cock in his mouth and sucks him off slowly, just to rile him up further.</p><p>"I thought for sure you liked girls..." Tay says in between ragged breaths.</p><p>He's never been in a situation like this before and he sure as hell did not expect he'd be doing it with the person he thought hates his guts the most. </p><p>New pulls off of him with a pop, making Tay throw his head back further.</p><p>"I thought so too, but then I saw you and you've been in my mind ever since..." New goes back down on Tay's dick, getting hard himself because of Tay's pants and mewls.</p><p>Tay's mind has never been so full of thoughts and empty at the same time. Thinking about the times he caught New staring at him or the times New touched him inappropriately which led to fights. </p><p>"Since when... since when have you been thinking about doing this with me." Tay says, trying to mock New. Wondering where he got all this confidence from. </p><p>"Probably when I first saw your dick." New replies bluntly, throwing Tay off as he did not expect him to answer his question.</p><p>"Fuck..." Tay whispers, knowing for sure that he's never been this turned on in his life.</p><p>"Is it good?" New asks, replacing his mouth with his hand. Jacking Tay off in earnest, knowing that he's close with how his legs are quivering and how he's breathing.</p><p>"I think you already know the answer to that question-ah!" Tay exclaims as New tightens his hold on the base of Tay's dick.</p><p>"What'd you do that for?!"</p><p>"Can't have you cumming already, here hold mine too..." New pulls Tay down with him, taking Tay's hand and putting it on his own cock. </p><p>Tay has never touched anyone's dick except from himself before and he doesn't understand why holding New's member in his hand is making his brain go all haywire. Jacking each other off until they're both close to climax.</p><p>New scoots closer to Tay so that he could rub both of their dicks together and takes a hold of Tay's face with his other hand, kissing him fervently as they simultaneously came on each other.</p><p>After coming down from their high, they both hear the knob of the door wobble and next came a knock. They hurriedly stood up on their shaky legs, exchanging heated glances as they fixed themselves up in record time; before opening the door.</p><p>"Why is the door locked?" their teacher asked, both at a loss for words. </p><p>"And why do you guys look like you just ran a marathon? You fought again, didn't you?" the instructor adds as he shakes his head at the both of them, wondering how physical it got that made them look like this.</p><p>"We didn't-" Tay starts but New cuts him off.</p><p>"Yes we did... " New answers, winking at Tay who frowns at him as he wipes the sweat dripping down from his forehead.</p><p>"I hate to do this but you're gonna have to go back here again tomorrow. You can go now." </p><p>As soon as they're out of the room, Tay looks around and pulls New in for a passionate kiss, shocking the other who didn't have time to reciprocate the intensity before Tay pulled away. </p><p>"If that is how you say you want more of what just happened, I'm all in for it." New says, chuckling as he fishes out his phone and hands it to Tay.</p><p>"Shut up, who told you to annoy me everyday just because you like me." Tay takes the phone fron New's hand and types his number as fast as he could before he's speed running away.<br/>Smiling from ear to ear as he hears New's laughter echo down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>